wolf_bluefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Dokyon Teratsuji
Perfil * Nombre: てらつじ どきょん / Teratsuji Dokyon * Profesión: Cantante, bailarín. * Fecha de nacimiento: ''' * '''Lugar de nacimiento: Tokyo, Japón * Altura: 178cm * Peso: '''64kg * '''Tipo de sangre: AB * Signo zodiacal: Capricornio * Agencia: KNXY Entertainment Musicales * 2016: Bachelor's Vegetable Store * 2016: Altar Boyz * 2014: Those who have been photographed Curiosidades * Grupo: '''Gene DNA ** '''Posición: '''Vocalista, Bailarín, Maknae y Visual ** '''Gen: '''MYPACE Gene * '''Idiomas: '''Japones y Mandarín * T100M(H.B)FOAPOP ** '''2017 "14" ** 2016 "4" * Él tiene el gen de regenerar lo descolorido y marchito. Está lleno de travesuras y sentido del humor para curar la depresión e inculcar la felicidad. * Es el que se encarga de las traducciones entre los miembros de china al japones. * Practicó natación y aikido en la escuela secundaria. * Él se encarga de la cocina y la limpieza en la casa. * Casper dijo en una entrevista que Dokyon era como la mamá del grupo, por sus responsabilidades en la cocina y la limpieza. * Al tomar clases de canto, su profesor vio a fondo su talento y le consiguió una audición. * Le gusta mucho el pollo. Tanto así que tiene una gran variedad de cupones para comer en restaurantes * En una entrevista preguntaron quien de los miembros creían que va a casarse y tener hijos primero, y todos apuntaron a Dakyon. * Fue elegido como el miembro que tiene mas pensamientos "sucios". * Dijo que en la grabación de video''' Bad Lady se le rompio el pantalon .' * Dijo en V LIVE que piensa que se ve mejor en blanco que en negro ya que su piel es muy clara y su corazón es muy sensible, vulnerable y puro. * Par una entrevista en Singapur dijo que le gustaría hacer un cover con cualquier tema de Usher * Para una entrevista en Singapur dijo que si fuera chica no saldría con ninguno de los miembros del grupo y que su tema favorito de toda la discografia del grupo es Noona you * Para una entrevista de Arirang dijo que el regalo mas memorable de una fan fueron 24 cupones para comprar pollo para su cumpleaños numero 24. * Hasta ahora tiene 3 tatuajes, en la cadera, en la muñeca una pequeña estrella y el del hombro dice "Serendipity" que del ingles al español podría traducirse como cosas felices o de suerte que ocurren de casualidad, los cuales se pueden ver en el video "Not a boy not a man yet". * En su instagram tiene una foto con Junsu. * Hizo un cover del tema ''"Cigarette" del musical "Singles" * Canto el tema "White Serenade" en el "Super Handsome Live", un concierto que Amuse realiza a fines de cada año, donde participan varios artistas masculinos de la compañía. * Hubo veces en que no pudo estar presente en las promociones de "Play with me" por problemas de salud, así que a veces el grupo tenia que adaptar la coreografía a cuatro personas (Casper estuvo ausente durante todas las promociones por filmar una película en Taiwan). En una de las presentaciones se reemplazo a Yongseok con un bailarín, el cual vestía una mascara negra y no se podía verle el rostro. * En Julio del 2016 hubo rumores de que salia con Hyoeun de Stellar, ya que las fans decían que habían visto a Hyoeun en muchas de las presentaciones de los musicales donde participaba Yongseok, y que ambos compartían pulseras y ropa de pareja. Categoría:Idol Categoría:ACantante Categoría:AMaknae Categoría:Nacidos en 1993 Categoría:KNXY Entertainment